Osoba, która lubi zaszokować
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 5 Chris siedzi sam w Dawnej Rezydencji Zwycięzców Chris: Jak to miło rozwiązać największy wrzut tego programu! To chyba było wiadome, że będą wylatywali jako pierwsi, a ta wielka rezydencja będzie tylko moja! Co tam. Mimo to dalej są Arthur i Heather. W sumie ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers znowu odwiedziły nas goryle! Niestety bez ich przywódcy, który razem z Izzy wyleguje się teraz na bezludnej wyspie. Jaka szkoda. Poza tym sprzedałem uczestników, a potem odkupiłem ich z dużym zyskiem. Wiecie co? Jestem za leniwy i nie chcę mi się wymyślać nudnych wstępów. Sadie i Aminet odpadły. Zostało osiemnaście osób. Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Duncanem, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Heather oddziela się od reszty jej nowej drużyny (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Zabiję Chrisa! To będzie śmierć długa i bolesna. Wiecie dlaczego?! Ostatnio zostałam Łamagą! Rozumiecie to?! Ja Łamagą? Żeby było gorzej... ostatnia osoba z mojej drużyny; Arthur. Został Gwiazdą! Niesprawiedliwość i tyle... Kathy: Emm... Heather? Heather: Czego! Heather wiesza nieprzeźroczyste zasłony Kathy: Wiesz... pomyślałam, że skoro jesteś nowa to chętnie... Heather: Jestem zajęta! Heather zasłania się zasłonkami (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: Heather znowu zaczyna miewać te swoje nastroje. Jak ona mnie nimi denerwuje! Niestety jest członkiem naszej drużyny, a taka osoba to prawie jak rodzina... zdołowana Kathy siada koło Codiego, Noah'a, Katie i Aarona Cody: Hej. Coś się stało? Kathy: Heather się stała... to już chyba tłumaczy wszystko. Katie: Nie przejmuj się nią! Aaron: Właśnie... nie warto. Ona jest taka od początku... Kathy: Nie chodzi mi nawet oto, ale zawsze udaje jej się zajść daleko. Cody: Oj wcale zawsze. A In The Sea, The Shopping Time i Around The World? Kathy: Ok, ale I Love Money i My Small Restaurant?! Podium dwa razy. Aaron: Czym się też przejmujesz. Najwyżej wyleci jako pierwsza. Kathy: No w sumie macie trochę racji. (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Dołączenie Heather do naszej drużyny to w sumie duży problem. Jakby nie patrzeć jej pobyt w tamtej drużynie był dla nas wygodny. Nie trzeba było się o nią martwić, a teraz... muszę wszystko przemyśleć. tymczasem Atlantha, Tyler i Rick siedzą razem. Rick radośnie przytula zdjęcie Very, a Atlantha i Tyler rozmawiają Tyler: To jak. Co sądzisz o Heather w naszej drużynie. Atlantha: Nie wiem... wolę się nie mieszać. Tyler: Dlaczego?! Rick: Moja ukochana Vera <3. Atlantha: Już raz za bardzo się zaangażowałam i przez to szybciutko wyleciałam... Tyler: Serio się tym jeszcze przejmujesz?! Atlantha: No tak... Wyleciałam. Tyler: Oj tam! Nie ma się co... nagle Rick rozdziera zdjęcie Very i je zjada Rick: Vera, Vera już zawsze będziemy razem! O Vero! Atlnatha: Rick... dobrze się czujesz?! Rick: Co?! Chcesz mi odbić moją żonę?! z ust Ricka zaczyna wypływać piana Rick: Vera jest tylko moja! Rozumiesz?! (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Taak. Podejrzewałam, od pewnego czasu, że fobia Rick'a do Very stała się silniejsza, ale żeby aż tak?! No powiem tylko jedno. To co Rick zrobi Arthurowi nie będzie na pewno miłe... Rick z pianą na ustach wybiega z domku, popychając ty samym Heather Heather: Hej?! Uważaj jak... Atlantha zatyka usta Heather Heather: Co ty... Atlantha: Uwierz mi... nie chciałabyś teraz pokłócić się z Rickiem. Heather: Dlaczego?! Atlantha: Coś się dzieje, z jego obsesją do Very. Teraz to jest fobia! Heather: Mówisz serio...? Heather złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła Dom Gwiazd 120px szczęśliwa Vera pokazuje Arthurowi dom Vera: Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! Arthur: Ja też... Courtney z boku udaje, że się zabija (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Oni razem są po prostu nieznośni! Tylko jakieś czułe słóweczka i inne bzdety przez które robi mi się nie dobrze. My tutaj walczymy o milion, a nie kochamy się i mamy na końcu Happy End! Bridgette: Tobie też to już brzydnie. Courtney: O tak! Oni są przecież nieznośni! Bridgette: Co prawda, to prawda. Patrzeć już się na nich nie da... Courtney: Co nie?! Bridgette i Courtney razem rozmawiają o tym czego nienawidzą w tym, a tymczasem Lindsay, Owen i Philip siedzą razem i jedzą lekki obiad Philip: Mówię wam! Sałata jest dobra na wszystko. Owen: Tak, ale ja nie chcę być motylkiem! Philip: Oj tam, oj tam! Lindsay: A mi to bardzo smakuje! Lindsay zaczyna jeść sałatę, aż nagle jej twarz robi się cała zielona (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Nie jestem fanką tych całych listków. Po postu mi nie smakują i chyba raczej już nie posmakują. To jest jak jedzenie jakiś liści z drzew... nie jestem koalą tylko Lindsay... chyba. Od tych listków już sama nie wiem. Philip: Nic ci nie jest?! Lindsay: Oczywiście... Lindsay zwymiotowała na podłogę Lindsay: ... że nie. Philip: Świetnie. Cieszę się... Owen: Będziesz to jadła. To mi nawet posmakowało? Lindsay: Nie Owen... częstuj się. Owen zabrał talerz Lindsay, chwilę później Ivan i Venus po cichu rozmawiali Ivan: Hej... o czym myślisz? Venus: O niczym ciekawym... słucham muzyki. Ivan: Jakiej? (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: No muszę zacząć być miłym. Venus po eliminacji Aminet jest wolnym i łatwym do zmanipulowania człowiekiem, a będąc szczerym. Potrzebny mi jakiś kozioł ofiarny. Wybacz Venus. Taki program. Venus: Japońskiej. Ivan: Serio? Ty rozumiesz coś z tego. Venus: Tak... Ivan: Masz jakiś ukochanych wykonawców. Venus: Faylny. Ivan: I tyle? Venus: Tak... Ivan: Nie wydajesz się za rozmowna. Venus: To super... Ivan: Właśnie, że nie. nagle syrena zawyła w całym miasteczku, a obozowicze wybiegli na zewnątrz Główny Plac Wyspy 120px 120px Chris stoi przed wielką zasłoną, po czym wszyscy nieco zmęczeni przybiegli Cody: Chris?! Co to za miasto? Chris: Zbudowane niedawno. Co? Myśleliście, że tylko będziecie się babrać na jakiś polach? Kathy: Tak. Nawet już do tego przywykliśmy. Duncan: Uwierzcie nam. Ta wyspa jeszcze was zdziwi. Brooke: Oj niestety tak. Chris: Cichutko. Bez spoilerów. Brooke: Ehh... Chris: Pewnie jesteście ciekawi co kryje się za zasłoną... cisza Chris: Nikt? w tle słychać jedynie przelatujący samolot Chris: Serio?! Courtney: No nie rób szopek i pokaż co to jest... Chris: Oto one! z za zasłony wyłaniają się dwie polowe kuchnie Heather: O! Widzę, że ukłon w stronę My Small Restaurant! Nareszcie seria, która dla mnie była szczęśliwa. Noah: Zaczyna się... Chris: Zanim przejdę do zadania czas na miłe ogłoszenie. Między waszą osiemnastką jest zdrajca! wszyscy nerwowo westchnęli Ivan: Co?! Kto! Chris: A to niespodzianka. Jest to osoba działająca na szkodę zespołu. Osoba ta posiada nietykalność, którą może wykorzystać ujawniając prawdę. Courtney: Co?! Kto! Noah: To pewnie Heather! Heather: Co?! Miałabym współpracować z nim? Heather wskazuje palcem na Chrisa, który długie sobie palcem w nosie Katie: No myślę, że Heather aż tak zła nie jest?! Philip: Ale w takim razie, kto jest zdrajcą?! Chris: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Oto wasze zadanie. Jest was po 9 osób w drużynie, więc każda trójka musi wykonać dla mnie trzy dania. Za każde można dostać max. 10 pkt. Proste? Drużyna z największą ilością punktów wygra. Arthur: Emm... Chris. Chris: Tak? Arthur: Dlaczego Rick trzyma nóż i wygląda jakby zwariował?! zbliżenie na wylewającą się z ust Rick'a piany Rick: Veera! Vera: Widać już do końca zwariował. Chris: Duncan, Brooke. Odprowadźcie go do punktu medycznego. Nie będzie brać dzisiaj udziału w zadaniu... Brooke i Duncan ubierają Rick'a w kaftan bezpieczeństwa i zabierają go do punktu medycznego Heather: Świetnie... i jest nas ośmiu. Atlantha: Nie jest tak źle... Chris: Dobrze... może weźmiemy się do dzieła. Taśma nam się jeszcze skończy. Owen: Jedzonko! Juhu! reklama Lektor: Jesteście ciekawi... kto... przybył jako nowy do Obozu?! Po długim czasie fikcja Johnny'ego już jest z nami.. Szesnaścioro nowych obozowiczów zmierzy się w Totalny Obozie. Jak wypadnie rywalizacja między Wężami, a Krokodylami? Nie zwlekajcie i zobaczcie już teraz Totalny Obóz! Tylko na Fikcji Totalnej Porażki koniec reklamy Kuchnia Gwiazd 120px zbliżenie na kuchnie w której gorliwie pracują Bridgette, Vera i Arthur Chris: Witajcie po przerwie. Jak widzicie drużyny już wzięły się do pracy. Podajemy teraz zupy. Drużyny mają po pół godziny na ich przygotowanie. Cóż. No to do zobaczenia... Bridgette nieco zagubiona w końcu podaje składniki Bridgette: Ehh... gubię się w kuchni. Myślałam, że już do tego nie wrócimy. Arthur: Oj tam! Zupy są łatwe! Vera: Tak... w końcu było się w My Small Restaurant... Vera sieka warzywa i wsypuje je do kociołka Bridgette: Emm... dlaczego my niby gotujemy w kociołkach? Vera: Co w tym dziwnego? Bridgette: Nie... chyba nic. Arthur miesza zupę Arthur: W sumie. Co my gotujemy? Vera: Lekką zupkę ze szpinaku. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Szpinak?! Dlaczego akurat to. Przecież nie każdy to lubi... Kuchnia Łamag 120px Atlantha i Heather razem szykują zupkę Atlantha: Marchew? Heather: Skąd ty się znasz na kuchni? Atlantha: Wiesz... nauczyłam się tego i owego jak siedziałam przed prawie trzy sezony... Heather: A w sumie prawda... Heather gotuje jajko Heather: Co ty tak właściwie gotujemy? Atlantha: Ramen z jajkiem i krewetką. Heather: Myślałam, że jesteś z Chin, a nie Japonii... Atlantha: Lubię kuchnie Japonii.. Heather: Ok. Atlantha wyjmuję makaron i przekłada go do miseczki, po chwili Atlantha przekroiła jajko i dorzuciła krewetkę. Wszystko zalała wodą i skończyła Heather: To jak. Idziemy do Chrisa? Atlantha: Chyba tak. Stół Chrisa 120px 120px w tym saym czasie przychodzą Gwiazdy i Łamagi Chris: Teraz ocenie zupy. Chris próbuje zupy Gwiazd Chris: Prosta, ale wyrazista. 6/10. Vera: Lepsze to niż nic. Arthur: Jest dobrze. Chris próbuje zupy Łamag Chris: Przepyszna! 10/10. Atlantha: O tak! Heather: Rządzimy! Chris: Poproszę dwie kolejne drużyny. Czas na dania główne! Kuchnia Łamag 120px Noah, Cody i Tyler pieką danie główne Cody: Dlaczego my pracujemy razem? Tyler: Poradzimy sob... Tyler potyka się i upuścił kawałek mięsa Noah:' Idiota. Cody: Tak. Tyler: Już. Może upieczemy pizzę? Cody: W sumie... to dobry pomysł. Noah: O dziwo dobry. Nie wiem jak on to wymyślił... Tyler: Dzięki. Starałem się! Cody: Widać. O dziwo. Noah: Racja. O dziwo. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyler: Nie przepadam za bardzo za tą dwójką. Wymądrzają się i ogólnie nie są mili. Dużo bardziej wolałbym z kimś innym pracować... Kuchnia Gwiazd 120px Owen, Ivan i Philip pieką coś Ivan: Myślisz, że to się usmaży?! Philip: Mam taką nadzieje... przy Owenie raczej niczego pachnącego nie można robić. Owen: Co... jestem głodny, a tutaj wreszcie Ivan uderza Owena w głowę Ivan: nawet nie myśl o jedzeniu, jak coś tutaj jeszcze zniknie... oczy Ivana zrobiły się czerwone, a przerażony Owen popłakał się i uciekł Philip: Dobrze zrobiłeś... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Taaak. Niby nic nie mam do Owena, ale mimo wszystko w zadaniach z jedzeniem wolę go mieć z daleka od siebie. Wiecie. Przezorny jest zawsze ubezpieczony... to bardzo mądre przysłowie. Ivan: To jak. Gotowe? Philip: Tak mi się wydaje. Ivan: No to chodź. Idziemy. Philip: Trzeba zdobyć parę punktów... Stół Chrisa 120px 120px Chris już nieco głodny siedzi, aż nagle znowu podchodzą do niego Gwiazdy i Łamagi Chris: Witajcie znowu... Ivan: Odpuść już sobie to i daj sobie dać to zjeść. Chris: To trochę sensu... nie miało. Ivan: Oj tam. Szczegóły. Chris próbuje potrawy Gwiazd Chris: Przepyszne! 10/10, ale przez to, że nie ma z wami Owena 9/10. Philip: Znowu ten grubas... Chris: A jak odpowiedzą na to Łamagi? Chris próbuje potrawy Łamag Chris: Niby dobre... 5/10? Cody: Trudno. Tyler: Dobre i to. Chris: Obie drużyny remisują. Jak ja uwielbiam te dramatyczne chwile! Czas na desery. One przesądzą, kto dziś odpadnie, a kto wygra oto kuchnie! Kuchnia Gwiazd 120px Lindsay, Venus i Courtney stoją w kuchni. Po chwili zaczęły się sprzeczać o to co mają upiec Courtney: O! Znalazł się znawca. Mówię wam, że Tarta będzie wspaniała! Venus: Nie rozumiesz tego?! Nie upieczesz tarty w 30 minut. Courtney: Co mnie obchodzi Chris... ja jestem najważniejsza! Venus: I dzięki tobie przegramy zadanie. No dzięki! Lindsay: Emm... Courtney: Przynajmniej! Venus: No tak racja... ty uczciwie wygrać nie umiesz. Courtney: Skąd ty to wiesz?! Lindsay zaczęła coś tworzyć Venus: A Around The World? Courtney: Przez ciebie nie zemściłam się na Chrisie. Venus: Nie... ja uratowałam resztę przed tobą! Courtney: Aha tak?! Venus: No raczej. Przynajmniej ja zaszłam do finału uczciwie! po chwili Courtney rzuciła się na Venus. 15 minut później dziewczyny wyszły z zadania, a Lindsay sama poszła oddać swój autorski deser Kuchnia Łamag 120px Katie, Kathy i Aaron robią deser lodowy Aaron: Mówię wam! To będzie niesamowite! Kathy: Oby... nie chcę się z nikim z was żegnać! Katie: O! Ja też nie. Katie i Kathy przytuliły się. Dodatkowo do Kathy przytulił się Aaron Aaron: Kathy... Kathy: Dobra! Czas na pracę... gdy Kathy gwałtownie się obróciła ręka Aarona wpadła do wrzącego oleju, po chwili Brooke i Duncan Katie: Ups... Kathy: O nie... to moja wina. Katie: Teraz w drużynie mamy tylko 7 sprawnych osób... Kathy: On mi nie wybaczy! Katie: Wybaczy! On cię lubi. Kathy: Serio?! Nie zauważyłam... po chwili Kathy i Katie skończyły i razem poszły do stołu Chrisa Stół Chrisa 120px 120px Chris smakuje dogłębnie obu deserów Chris: Już zadecydowałem... Kathy: To kto wygrał?! Chris: Powietrze jest tak gęste, że można by je ciąć... Owen próbuje ciąć powietrze Owen: Nie da się. Chris: Owen zepsuł nastrój... trudno. Wygrywają Łamagi! Ich pączki były rewelacyjne, a Gwiazdy zobaczymy na ich pierwszej ceremonii. Courtney: Co?! Venus: Świetnie Courtney... Ceremonia 120px Chris przychodzi z 8 gwiazdami i jednym czerwonym krzyżykiem Chris: No więc. Chyba znacie już zasady. Osoba, która otrzyma czerwony krzyżyk musi udać się na Skocznie Przegranych i wsiąść do wagonika kopalnianego. wszyscy westchnęli, po czym zagłosowali, Courtney i Venus zmierzyły się nawzajem wzrokiem Chris: Mam już wyniki. Nie byliście jednoznaczni. 4 osoby mają przynajniej jeden głos, a jedna uzyskała aż 5 głosów! Courtney: Papa! Chris: Pierwsza gwiazda jest dla... Lindsay! Lindsay dostaję Gwiazdą w głowę Lindsay: Auuu! Chris: Vera i Arthur również są bezpieczni! Arthur i Vera łapią gwiazdy Arthur: Zostajemy! Vera: Wierzyłam w to. Vera pocałowała Arthura w policzek Chris: Jakie to słodkie... Bridgette też jest bezpieczna, a z nią Philip! Bridgette i Philip łapią gwiazdy Bridgette: Zostajemy. Philip: Znowu... Chris: Wasza czwórka dostała przynajmniej jeden głos, ale na pewno zostaje Venus! Venus łapie gwiazdę Venus: Courtney... Chris: Ivan też jest o dziwo bezpieczny! Ivan szczęśliwy łapie gwiazdę Ivan: Uff... Chris: Zostały nam dwie osoby. Znienawidzona przez Venus Courtney i potulny Owen. Courtney i Owen siedzą zdenerwowani Chris: Ale to Owen dziś dostanie Czerwony krzyżyk! Courtney łapie Gwiazdę Courtney: Tak! Owen: Dlaczego?! Owen zapłakany pobiegł do wagonika, niestety potknął się i wpadł do wagonika do góry nogami. Chwilę później szybował już w powietrzu Chris: I tak pierwszą Gwiazdę mamy już z głowy. Żegnajcie i do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers